


Pierce me with your gaze

by Ertal77



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Slightly Underage, Time Period: Aoba as Sly Blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in the Black Needle for Mizuki in exchange of a place to sleep seemed a good idea. Especially with the interesting customers of the shop and the kind of mental images they prompted in Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Although NOT SET in my "A latte for Fritz" universe, the characters are quite the same (so my personal take on teen Noiz and younger Aoba), and the ages are also more or less the same, 19 for Aoba and some less for Noiz.

“…I’m not sure this is a good idea”, Mizuki mumbled again, squinting at his friend.

Aoba, meanwhile, grinned and kept stocking the drinks fridge. The Black Needle had just opened its doors, and the smell of ink and disinfectant  still persisted on Aoba’s nose. It would dissipate within the hour, as the customers started to arrive, mixing their personal scents into the air of the store. For the moment, he contented himself with rummaging among the bottles and humming, enjoying his good mood for a change.

He was glad his friend had acquiesced and allowed him to work in the bar counter at the Black Needle, in exchange of being able to sleep on the back shop. He didn’t like to feel like a freeloader, but he didn’t want to go back to his granny’s house for a while, either; their last argument had been loud and sour, punctuated by a bang of the door when he left with just a light backpack and his allmate. _...It’s not that I don’t want to come back ever, but… not now_ , he thought, tightening his lips in a straight line.

“Okay, then…” Mizuki planted himself in front of Aoba with his hands on his hips, adopting a casual boss-like attitude that made Aoba smirk. Mizuki cleared his throat and Aoba got ready to hear a boring speech. “Remember the rules and everything will go just fine… I hope. They order, they pay, you pour their drink: in that order, especially in the weekends or when the shop is packed.”

“Got it.”

“…And you are not allowed to drink more than you serve, you hear me? A drink at the end of the night is fine, but otherwise you will be too expensive to keep… Oh”. Mizuki glared at the beer on the countertop, obviously belonging to Aoba, and his friend grabbed the neck of the bottle and finished it in two long gulps.

“What?” Aoba looked back at him with fake innocence on his face, and Mizuki groaned.

“Never mind. Just… avoid getting plastered, okay??” His tone rose two octaves. “And no drugs here, for fuck’s sake, we are trying to keep the shop clean of that.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Aoba busied himself with the shelves of liquors, ignoring his friend on purpose. He didn’t even know why he took the trouble to lecture him; the two of them knew each other pretty well, after all, so Mizuki could predict what he would and would not do. And some things were rather unavoidable. No need to make promises that he wouldn’t be able to keep.

Mizuki sighed loudly.

“And remember this is only a temporary arrangement; don’t make yourself too at home.”

 Aoba raised his eyebrows at this.

“Hey, I need a place to stay and you need help with the bar; Takazawa and you are pretty busy with the tattoo parlour to attend the bar on top of that, and you know how this place gets in the weekends…”

“…Yeah, I know, but…”

“So it’s a win-win situation! Cheer up, you get to work with your best friend!”

Mizuki still didn’t seem very convinced, and Aoba couldn’t blame him. He could count at least ten reasons for his concerns (they really knew each other _too_ well), but Aoba had promised him he wouldn’t burn the bar, start fights with the customers and try not to get high while on the clock. What else could he promise? Mizuki was a prissy sometimes, especially when it came to his beloved Black Needle. It made Aoba feel torn between jealous and annoyed.

“Hey, it’s the shop open?”

They both turned towards the guy leaning at the front door frame. It was a kid, really, too young to wear so many metal chunks on his face. _Try to pass through a metal detector with all that, ha!_ , Aoba thought with a smirk. _I would like to see him in an airport._ His clothes were strange, all in matching green, black and white, so Aoba automatically catalogued him as a weirdo in search of a tattoo, and not a bar customer.

“Ah, it’s you again!” Mizuki greeted the newcomer with a wide grin. “Of course, welcome back! Come and take a sit!”

He walked in and sat on the couch at the make-do waiting room. Mizuki approached him and took out his drawing notebook.

“Taka is about to arrive. Meanwhile, can I show you my latest designs for tattoos? I’m sure I can get you interested for one, at least…”

The kid grunted and grabbed the notebook, starting to pass pages without much enthusiasm. In fact, he looked thoroughly bored, ad odds with the usual effervescence of Mizuki’s usual customers when they were about to get a new tattoo or piercing.

“Please, take a good look before rejecting the idea… I think this one would fit you nicely.”

Mizuki pointed at a drawing on his notebook and left the boy alone, returning to Aoba’s side behind the bar counter. As usual, he started to whisper to his friend as soon as he thought the kid wouldn’t hear him.

“A regular. Not keen on tattoos, but we will get there. He _has to_ get bored of piercings soon… You don’t want to know what places he has them on… No, don’t ask!” Aoba giggled at that. “Taka won’t be happy to see him again so soon, he was livid after putting him the last one; I thought he was going to pass out of the nerves.”

“So… down there?”

Aoba leaned over the counter to study the boy, wondering where must have been the exact spot of that last and troubling piercing. He was just a boy, true, a couple of years younger than him ( _That means he is underage, the fuck!_ , he cursed), but still hot. If one tried to ignore that awful outfit and the metal crap on his face, the kid had an exotic air around him, handsome and manly features and a well defined body. _And a pierced dick_. Aoba couldn’t take that image out of his mind. Fuck! Now he wanted to see it badly.

He was about to turn and ask Mizuki if the kid was foreign, when obviously the weight of his gaze started to be too much to hold and the kid raised his eyes from the notebook, frowning. He was clearly against being ogled that way, Aoba supposed, biting his bottom lip in embarrassment at being caught staring. But then the annoyance on the boy’s face turned into something else at noticing him for the first time since he entered the shop; something Aoba couldn’t name. _I bet he is good at poker; I can’t read his face at all_ , he thought.

The kid with the piercings stood up and came closer to the bar area, his eyes focussed on Aoba the whole time.

“Why don’t you sit down and drink something while you wait, Noiz?” Mizuki offered.

The boy ( _Noiz, what kind of name is that?,_ Aoba scoffed on his mind. _That’s not Japanese for sure_ ) nodded, but refused to sit.

“A coke.”

He had the lightest of accents, now that Aoba paid attention. He talked slow and carefully, but his voice was deeper than Aoba had noticed before. It made his stomach tingle.

“Don’t you prefer a beer, or something stronger?” he offered, putting on his new bartender persona.

“I pass. Just a coke.”

 _Oh. Of course, he doesn’t have the age to drink_. Although he really didn’t want to put Mizuki in trouble getting an underage inebriated, he was tempted to insist. A part of him wanted to get the kid drunk and make bad things to him. _You are a bartender now, control yourself!_ , he scolded himself, and Mizuki groaned by his side, obviously too aware of his friend’s greedy glances.

When he got his coke in front of him, though, Noiz sat down on a stool in front of Aoba. Mizuki shook his head and headed to the back shop to keep doing the daily tasks. Or perhaps he just didn’t want to hear whatever exchange the boy and his friend would have next. Both options suited him.

“Do you also put piercings?” Noiz blurted all of a sudden.

Taken by surprise, Aoba blinked before answering.

“On the customers, you mean? No, I only work at the bar.”

“Oh”. If he was disappointed, he didn’t show it. “I wanted you to put one on me.”

“Well, that won’t happen.” But Aoba’s mind came again to that mental image of before and had to clear his throat to make it go and focus on the face of the boy… and not on that other part of him. It was a cute face, so it wasn’t that difficult.

“I thought perhaps you were like an assistant. Do they put on dyes, as well?”

Aoba blinked again.

“Dyes?”

“You know, to your hair. Why else would you wear your hair in that colour?”

 _Ah, this._ Aoba caressed his hair ends, protectively; his hair was rather messy, but he was still proud of it. He thought it looked good, when it was just washed and combed: long and glossy and soft. It wasn’t at his best moment right then, but he still felt insulted by the kid’s words.

“It’s not a dye, it’s my natural colour.”

Noiz raised one of his tiny eyebrows; the other remained low, and Aoba envied that skill.

“How it’s that even possible? You are lying, right? I have never seen anyone with natural blue hair.”

Aoba pouted.

“Well, it’s your fucking business what you believe, but I’m not lying.”

“This calls for a demonstration.”

“Eeeh?”

The boy leaned on the counter with a naughty grin, showing his perfect canines.

“I demand a proof that you are saying the truth.”

Aoba was about to snap at him, but a part of him made him shut his trap. Perhaps the part of him that found that smirk alluring and sexy.

“Namingly?”

Noiz nodded and licked his lips. Aoba followed the movements of that pointed rosy appendix.

“Namingly, you could show me what colour is the hair on your crotch.”

Aoba felt his cheeks go hot, but before he could laugh it off or tell him to fuck off, his lips moved without his consent.

“I’ll do it if you show me your dick’s piercings.”

Mizuki pushed open the back shop door with his foot and stepped in the bar area carrying a heavy box with glasses and bottles, making a racket. He betted he would find his old friend already arguing with that odd costumer of his, but to his utter surprise they were exactly where he had left them, staring at each other with a serious face. Only the blush on Aoba’s cheeks hinted at the fact that they had actually talked.

“Oi, Aoba, help me with this, would you?” he asked, squinting at Noiz.

The boy stood up in a lazy jump, a kind of feline movement only a teenager could pull, and Mizuki didn’t miss the hungry eyes with which Aoba followed him.

“Actually”, Noiz said, in his slow and monotonous voice, “I’ll come another day for the piercing.”

He scribbled something on a paper napkin.

“Ah… Well. Have you decided on the tattoo?”

“Not yet. Laters!”

And he left, without a final glance back at Aoba or at the shop in general. The napkin lied there, on the counter, along with some coins, until Mizuki sighed and reached for it.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake… Come on, Aoba, you know it’s for you, take it already!”

He kind of didn’t want to, but he ended grabbing the paper from Mizuki’s hands before his friend would take a peek at the words written in there.

“What does he say?”

“It’s… an address. And a time: _tonight, after midnight, when you close_ ”. He looked up at Mizuki with a satisfied grin. “It seems I have a date!”

Mizuki shook his head and laughed.

“Congratulations, you have barely started your shift and you already have a date! That took me a whole week, just for your information.”

Aoba pretended to be offended.

“I don’t know what you are implying… But I wouldn’t miss a date with a pierced cock for the world!”

“Urgh, stop it! The mental image alone is making me gag!”

Aoba stuck his tongue out to his friend and came back to work, grinning. Right then, he couldn’t be happier about his decision to work in the Black Needle.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

In the end, Aoba’s first day working at the Black Needle was longer and more eventful than he had expected, and he forgot about the piece of paper in his pocket.

It all started quite well, with Aoba serving beers to the few customers who came for a tattoo, while he waited for their turn. But in the evening, as Aoba knew too well by experience, a number of Dry Juice members usually popped by, just to hang out with Mizuki. They were… nice people, or at least Mizuki wanted to think so. Aoba wouldn’t bet his life on it, but they were usually fun (during the life span of a drink), although a bit violent. The new bartender was okay with both traits, but the second one brought him additional work now that he was at the other side of the bar counter, and he ended helping Mizuki to stop a couple of fights and carrying the implicates out to the street to cool their heads for a bit. The real problem started when two regulars who weren’t Dry Juice members decided to invite the new bartender to a couple of shots.

“You are that guy, the one who always win in Rhyme, right?”

Aoba grinned. It was always a blast when someone recognized him by his Rhyme skills… instead of by whatever shameful stuff he had done in the past years.

“That’s me, yes!”

“What was your name again?”

“Sly Blue”, he answered, proudly, locking eyes with the strangers.

“Aoba, you are still on the clock!” Mizuki yelled from the tattoo area, still open in the evening now that they had help with the bar.

Aoba waved him to calm down. He could hold his alcohol, right? They were just a couple of shots.

…Of course, the shots had a way to multiply themselves, and after a while Aoba’s clogged mind started to wonder why those guys were so set in getting him drunk. _Oh._ A bit of flirting made him confirm his suspicion, and the promise of some pills when he finished work was added.

Somewhere during that night, though, he blacked out and then found himself inside a loud club. The bass was drilling holes in his brain, and the place was so stuffy with shared sweat and bad conditioned air that he couldn’t breath. He shook his head when he crossed at last the front door and elbowed his way through the small crowd gathered in the street in front of the club. He sat on the ground, with his back against a wall, and tried to put in order his recollections of the night. He couldn’t remember closing the shop ( _Mizuki is going to kill me_ , he flinched), but he most surely had gone with those guys and their group of friends to another bar. He remembered a pair of girls trying to braid his hair at some point, and he getting angry and snapping at them. Was then when he had parted ways with the group? Possibly. After that, he only had flashes of different moments of the night. And right then he was… exactly where? Not that he was very bothered, to be honest. Every place was as good as another when it came to rest for a while.

He might had fallen asleep, because a kick on his ribs woke him up. He heard giggles on the background before opening his eyes again.

“Oi, go home, you junkie! Don’t sleep in front of my club!”

He raised his palm to appease the angry man in front of him and stood up. It took him all his strength of will to leave that piece of wall, but on second thoughts it wasn’t exactly a comfortable spot, and his back and ass hurt from the prolonged posture. Besides, he was freezing. It wasn’t so cold in the afternoon, when he had dressed to work, and now he was resenting it.

He started to walk aimlessly, and decided the first thing was finding out where exactly he was. He had left Ren at the Black Needle, thanks Heaven: somehow, he almost always remembered to leave him in a safe and sound place before getting high. _If something happened to Ren, or if I lost him…_ He fisted his hands at the thought. He couldn’t afford that happening. Ren was the only precious thing he owned. He was more than a gadget; Ren was his friend, his guide even.

 _I can’t deny that I could use Ren right now_ , he sighed, annoyed. He used the GPS in his coil to find out his location, and cursed loudly. He was… at the other side of the town! No wonder he had never been in that club before. _Fuck. Shit. I need a cigarette._

And only then, rummaging in his pockets for a smoke, he did find the wrinkled piece of paper. _Oh._ He stared at it for a moment. He had forgotten completely. _After midnight, eh?_ , he smirked. Well, it was most definitely after midnight by then.

With the help of his coil, he managed to get to the address, which was way nearer than the Black Needle, and ring the bell of the right apartment. Daylight was already pouring through the lobby windows when he stepped out the lift in the fifth floor, the top one, so he wasn’t all that sure about if the kid with the pierced dick would open the door or not.

To his utter surprise, he did; after the first ring, besides. The door swung open and there he was, that young guy with dark blond hair and with a very attractive bare chest. Aoba made an effort to raise his eyes from his pierced nipples and toned pectorals to his frowning face.

“Hi”, he grinned, showing him the piece of paper, in case the kid didn’t remember him. “Can I let myself in?”

The boy retreated from the doorframe as only answer, and Aoba followed him inside, closing the door at his back. _Shit, I can’t remember his name._ Well, he would need to solve that later, in the most suave way possible.

His mind had cleared and was back into almost normalcy after the walk and the icy breeze of the early morning, so he stood in the middle of the sitting room while his brain registered the scene. It looked more like an office than like an apartment; a messy and too bare office, at that. It featured at least three working computers on the dining table, besides notes, books and notebooks scattered among the computer cables and the other devices plugged to them. At the other side of the table, Aoba saw a L shaped couch, a coffee table and a huge television, and to his right the kitchenette area started, surprisingly clean and tidy compared to the rest.

The boy had sat down in front of his computers, and was focussed on the screens. Aoba felt ignored, one of the things he hated the most, so he coughed to get his attention and approached him.

“Don’t tell me you are working at these hours… It’s past six in the morning.” The boy kept ignoring Aoba. His face looked eerie with the green light of the screens, and the young man couldn’t help a certain annoyance creeping into his voice when he added, with a smirk: “Where you up all night waiting for me?”

That gained him a reaction, at the very least: the blond kid raised his eyes from the screens and glared at him. Aoba felt uneasy; if that guy had effectively been waiting for him some hours ago, he would be rather mad at him, so he was possibly two minutes away from being thrown out to the cold street again. But instead of yelling, or pointing at the door, the boy came back to his typing and his pc screens. _He is busy and I am bothering him,_ Aoba thought. _Perhaps he wasn’t even interested in the first place_.

Uncertain, Aoba showed the piece of paper to the boy again and stuttered:

“Did you… This was the kind of invite I thought it was, right? Perhaps I misread the situation.”

The strange guy squinted at Aoba again, his face unreadable.

“It was, and you didn’t.”

Relieved, he allowed himself a confident grin and came closer to the boy, swaying his hips in what he thought was a seductive manner. But when he was barely inches from his lips, the guy frowned and moved away.

“You look awful”, the kid said, wrinkling his nose, “and reek of vomit.”

Aoba couldn’t remember having thrown up that night, but it was a possibility: it was a common occurrence for him when he mixed drugs and alcohol. _It’s fortunate that I haven’t taken off my jacket yet,_ he thought, completely pissed off. But when he was starting to turn and head for the exit, the boy added in his monotonous voice:

“The bathroom is over there. You can have a shower and wash your mouth. There are clean towels in the cabinet.”

 _Ah_. Aoba froze, hesitant. The alternative was an hour walk to the Black Needle and his not-so-comfortable sofa bed. A quick glance to the nice body of that kid finally decided him, and changed the direction of his steps to lead him to the bathroom.

A quick shower and a minty mouthwash later, he emerged into the sitting room again feeling almost new. The smell of coffee that filled the room startled him. Noiz had cleared part of the table and was setting a Western breakfast with toasts, cereals and coffee. At seeing him, he gestured his guest to sit down and eat.

“You… You didn’t have to. I haven’t asked for this.”

Somehow, this was still more embarrassing and annoying that being called disgusting by the kid. But he sat down and started eating just the same.

“You seemed to need it”, the boy said with a crooked smirk. “You are all skin and bones.” Aoba glared at him. “But I can’t deny there was indeed a cute face under all that grime.”

“Oi! If you don’t want me here, just say it.”

The boy frowned.

“Of course I would say it, if that was the case.”

Confused, Aoba kept eating in silence. He was wearing only a huge towel wrapped around his middle, and his hair was wet and dripping down his back. Being stared at while eating a toast, on top of that, was starting to be the straw that breaks the camel.

“Hey, could you not…?” he said, annoyed, before being cut.

“Are you done yet? Yes? Come here.”

And before Aoba could reply that, in fact, he could eat another toast, there was a hand cupping his face and a pair of soft lips on top of his. _Oh._

The toast was immediately forgotten.

They moved to the guy’s bedroom at once, and Aoba found himself being pushed onto the single bed. He didn’t like being manhandled, but for once the sight in front of him made him skip the retort. Because when the boy pulled down his sweatpants, a really nice, half hard and _pierced_ cock showed up. Entranced, Aoba counted the piercings on that body: _two_ , not one, on the dick (an earring in the frenulum and a stud on the base), two more at his bellybutton, the two he had previously seen in his nipples, and four, five, six… no, _seven_ on his face! Aoba couldn’t decide if he found it hot or disgusting. Fascinating, was perhaps the right word, since he couldn’t take his eyes off the boy.

He smirked and said in a low and seductive tone:

“I’ve fulfilled my part of the deal… Now let’s see yours.”

Aoba’s mind was starting to be too fogged by arousal to understand the meaning of those words. Then he remembered and blushed, but raised his bum from the bed to take his towel off. That gaze studying his crotch was a bit embarrassing, but the boy’s eyes darkened and glowed and Aoba recovered his cocky attitude.

“Stop staring and come here…” he said with a grin and a lewd gesture, opening his legs.

The boy was good at this, really good. Of course he had another piece of metal on his tongue; that was to be expected, but what Aoba didn’t expect was that it would feel so good against his own tongue, or against his earlobe, or against his nipples, or inside his navel. Despite the late hour, the boy didn’t seem to be in any kind of rush to end their exchange, and kept sucking, licking and biting at every part of Aoba’s body. After a while, although he was really enjoying all that teasing, Aoba began to feel a little desperate. He wanted that pierced dick inside of him, and he wanted it _right then,_ so he raised the guy’s head from his groin, despite how delicious it felt, and asked him:

“Hey… Condoms, lube, where are them?”

The boy looked at him from below, his long eyelashes covering his green eyes, dark with arousal, and after what seemed a hesitant pause, he opened a drawer of his night table and took out a tube of lube and a packet of condoms. He put one on, poured a generous amount over it and positioned himself on top of Aoba, pushing his legs wide open.

“Wait… Not yet, you should… Aaaaah!!”

The blond guy eyed him with confusion for a moment, but his hips were already thrusting inside Aoba.

“Aaah, should I stop?” he finally asked.

Aoba almost facepalmed, or he would, if he wasn’t too busy gripping the duvet and screaming at the top of his lungs. After the first painful moment when the cock rammed into him without a warning, the pain mixed with intense pleasure, and the mixture was almost unbearable. _What the hell is he thinking,_ he groaned silently, _if I wasn’t so used to this he would have hurt me for real… Unless… Wait a moment! What if this is his first time? He is very young after all…_

He was clearly young and full of energy, because soon Aoba’s mind wasn’t able to form any coherent thought, besides of _more_ and _right there, yeah_. He just lay there, enduring the onslaught and crying out half formed words, for a good ten minutes, until his thighs started to hurt and his brain was melted beyond help. He needed to come, and the boy seemed as if he could go on like that for the rest of the night… _The rest of the morning_ , he corrected himself, reaching between his thighs and starting to pump his painful erection. He was almost there… One more minute and he would find release, at last… That amazing guy was surely holding on until he finished first, so he would give him that satisfaction.

That piercing gaze focussed on his face was a bit awkward, though. The boy kept thrusting and rolling his hips deep, deeper, but his eyes never left Aoba’s face.

“Hey…” he said with a rough voice, “claw my back, would you?”

“What?!”

Aoba widened his eyes in surprise, but he complied. He hooked his arms around the boy’s neck and scratched his shoulders, hard, making the guy pant harder. His face was strained and his powerful thrusts gained speed. _So he is into pain, hmm?_ Aoba almost chuckled. He raked his nails along the nape, and the boy lowered his body to kiss Aoba. His waist, hips and inner thighs were in too much tension with that position, but his cock rubbed against the boy’s navel piercings and the shoves were so fast and deep right then that he was going mad with the pleasure. Without thinking, he sank his teeth on the bottom lip of his lover while he grabbed his buttocks and clawed down on them, hard.

The boy cursed and froze on the spot, grunting loudly, and Aoba felt his insides stretched even wider for a moment, and then he finally reached his own peek and everything around him dissolved in white.

When he finally opened his eyes, his breath still laboured, the boy was half sitting by his side, pulling his used condom out and dropping it to the floor. Aoba decided it was a pity he couldn’t remember his name; his flushed and young face was really cute, and he couldn’t deny the sex was nothing short of amazing. He didn’t like to think of him just of “that guy” or “the kid”, but asking after having already fucked was a bit embarrassing. _Perhaps there’s some kind of ID card somewhere here…_ , he thought.

He couldn’t solve that right there, though. Because instead of going to the bathroom or rolling over to sleep, the guy kept staring at Aoba, first at his face and then down his body, until something obviously caught his attention and he crawled down the bed, until he was kneeling again between Aoba’s legs. He reached a cautious finger and touched the open entrance, licking his bleeding lip.

“Don’t look at that…” Aoba protested, trying to close his legs. “It’s gross!”

The boy didn’t allow him to join his thighs, and started to rub around Aoba’s dilated asshole.

“Let me… Just a little bit…”

Aoba looked away, too embarrassed. The worst thing is that the damned rubbing and prodding felt good, and when the finger started to stroke his insides he couldn’t help to moan, feeling himself getting turned on again. Soon there were two fingers down there, making delicious wet sounds, and his dick came back from the dead in record time.

“Do you mind if I…?”

“…Fuck me again? Yes, please!”

In the end they went for another three rounds and Aoba didn’t have the chance to ask if it was okay for him to sleep there because the two of them fell asleep, exhausted.

He was the first one to awake, though, some hours later, only to find himself facing a cute blond teenager sleeping barely inches from his face. _I wonder how old is he_ , he thought. Asleep like that, with a relaxed expression on his face, the boy didn’t look older than fourteen. Aoba smiled warmly and raised his arm to stroke the mess of blond hair that fell over the guy’s forehead. At noticing the touch, the boy reacted reaching for his torso and hugging him, still half asleep.

“Theo…” he mumbled.

 _Theo? Who’s Theo?_ That pissed Aoba off more than he would admit. Frowning, he told to the slumbering boy:

“I’m not Theo… I’m Aoba.”

The corners of the boy’s mouth pulled up in a little smile.

“Ah, Aoba, yes.”

Aoba felt his cheeks go surprisingly hot. Did the boy really remember his name? They weren’t properly introduced or anything the day before, although he would have probably heard Mizuki calling his name, but… He shook his head. _No. Impossible_.

Not a minute had passed when the boy finally opened his eyes, dazed. He didn’t seem surprised at seeing him there, but he didn’t show any reaction either, so Aoba ended that awkward moment sitting back on the bed and moving away from him.

“Hmm… Do you mind if I take another shower? I’m all sweated and sticky.”

The boy nodded, following him with his gaze, and Aoba decided to vanish inside the bathroom before the guy jumped him for round five.

When he reappeared, though, the air around them felt more relaxed. The boy was wearing again the sweatpants from the previous night, and had prepared more coffee. He was sitting down at the dining table, eating cereals from a huge bowl. Aoba flinched at looking at him and noticing the evidences of their time together: his neck was covered in dark bruises, his lip was bleeding again and his back had angry red marks with crusted blood all over. He rushed again to the bathroom and rummaged through the cabinet until he found Betadyne and sterile gauzes.

“What are you doing?”

“Hold on. I’m going to disinfect your scratches.”

The boy grunted, mumbling that it was unnecessary, but he remained still and let Aoba do. He wasn’t exactly the caring lover, but the sight of how savage their night had been… well. It didn’t sit well in his stomach.

“There”, he said when he was done. “I don’t want to feel guilty when I see you.”

The boy looked at him with curiosity, but said nothing. He didn’t seem to be very talkative. Aoba put the Betadyne and unused gazes away again and sat down to eat breakfast. The silent was too long and tense. He finally cleared his throat.

“You know, last night was really good. You did well, despite being a brat.”

That didn’t gain him more than a glare. But after a long pause, the boy said:

“It was the first time I did that with a guy. But I’m not a virgin, if you were thinking about that.”

 _Ooooh, there goes my guess!_ , Aoba thought with a smirk. He stood up and walked around the table while finishing his coffee. The screens were on, but he could only see chains of code, lines and lines of them. Not what he would expect from a teenager.

“So you were actually working.”

The boy let go a nonchalantly hum. Beside the computers there were a pile of textbooks, and when Aoba came close and observed them, curious, he saw they were written in a foreign language that he at first couldn’t recognise.

“That’s not English, right? German?” The boy nodded. “So you are from Germany? We don’t have any German high school in the island, have we?”

“No. I was always homeschooled, so for me studying here in Midorijima or in my hometown in Germany doesn’t make any difference.”

“Ah, cool!” Aoba thought he would never be bothered to study at home; in fact, he didn’t study at school either and dropped out before he could even graduate from Middle School, but of course he would never tell that guy. He opened the books, searching for a name, but found any. “Are you graduating this year? You are, what, seventeen?”

“Actually, I’m fifteen.”

Aoba froze on the spot. _What?!_ He couldn’t have heard right. There was no way he had just fucked a fifteen years old brat.

“Is there something wrong?”

Aoba turned slowly and faced the boy. He tried to match some details to that new piece of data. Those baby cheeks, without a hint of morning beard (Aoba had almost inexistent body or facial hair himself, but he always thought he was an exception). The fact that he seemingly ignored about preparation for anal sex. Aoba shook his head; all the rest still didn’t click in place.

“Aaah, nothing! I have to go now. See you around!”

And he grabbed his jacket and trainers and left the apartment in a rush. He put them on while he waited for the lift, and barely restrained himself from hitting his head against the wall, hard and repeatedly.

_I have fucked a fifteen year old guy. I’m practically a pedo. And Mizuki is going to kill me._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my long projects, but I needed a break and I really, really missed Sly... so here you have the result.
> 
> I'll be updating this everytime I take breaks from my other writing, but it frankly will depend on if there's some interest on keep on reading this story or not. If nobody is interested... well, then I guess I will suffer my Slynoiz addiction in silence.


End file.
